ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Another World
Another World is a series about a group of five people who end up getting stuck in a parallel world that functions like an RPG. Synopsis A group of people are transported to a world that functions exactly like an RPG and are told to try and defeat the "10 Waves of Calamity" using special abilities that are unique to them. Characters Heroes *'Gary Brown' - one of the five chosen heroes whose ability, Bond, allows him to keep track of the other heroes. His weapon is a spear. *'Dillon Rhodes' - one of the five chosen heroes whose ability, Thought, grants him a light form of telepathic manipulation. His weapon is a sword. *'Donaldo Carreiro' - one of the five chosen heroes whose ability, Sense, lets him "see" everything when his eyes are closed. His weapons are a pair of daggers. *'Collin Brady' - one of the five chosen heroes whose ability, Hop, allows him to teleport within 500 feet. His weapons are darts. *'Jonathan Quinn' - one of the five chosen heroes whose ability, Scorch, lets him fire a beam of burning energy from his pointer fingers. His weapon is a tomahawk. Party *'Lily '- one of the only two members of Gary's party who is a Hellspawn that, surprisingly, specializes in healing magic. *'Hugo' - the only other member of Gary's party who is a large troll that has seven layers of skin and is thus incredibly durable. *'Jorge' - an intelligent ogre and a member of Dillon's party, being his brawn. *'Charlotte Lightmire' - a member of Dillon's party who is an elf and a skilled archer. *'You' - a creature known for shape shifting into anyone and the last member of Dillon's party. *'Donavan of Nazar' - a member of Donaldo's party who is a very old and usually very out of it wizard with immense power. *'Princess Catherine Von Ailstein' - another member of Donaldo's party who is the headstrong and determined daughter of the queen. *'Simon Snoworth' - a very large, strong, and usually very quiet member of Donaldo's party who carries a greatsword. *'Cecil Peters' - the last member of Donaldo's party who is a rather egotistical knight that is constantly trying to steal the spotlight. *'Agatha Blustein' - a member of Collin's party who is an emotionless spellcaster that rarely reacts to most things. *'Wanda Scythe' - another member of Collin's party who is a self-proclaimed "ninja" that more closely resembles a monk. *'Beatrice Albertina' - the last member of Collin's party who is a very large half-giantess woman that isn't known for her intelligence. *'Octavius van Spree' - a member of Jonathan's party who is a lone wolf dark elf that specializes in thievery and is polarizing to the rest of the group. *'Matilda van Spree' - Octavius' sister and another member of Jonathan's party who is a regular elf that specializes in summoning spells. *'Tourmaline' - the muscle of Jonathan's party who is a "gem golem", meaning he is a living stone creature with gemstones sticking out of his body. *'Olivia Hellstrom' - the last of Jonathan's party who is a demon hunter that has trained her whole life in order to kill demons. Supporting *'Queen Maria Von Ailstein' - the woman responsible for summoning the five heroes. *'General Axel Autumn '- Maria's general who is a fiercely loyal man with an incredibly strict moral code. * Antagonists *'White' - a sociopathic woman who is an infamous lich. She is the cause of the 10 Waves of Calamity, though why she made them is unknown. She and her men are the final Calamities. **'Balor' - White's pet who is a massive demon-like monster with spikes all over its face. *'The Black Paladin' - one of White's generals who is an anger-prone warlord that rules a small island where he is treated like a god. *'Viktor the Vampire Lord' - one of White's generals who is the ruler of vampires and who inhabits a land much like Victorian England. *'Robin Redcap' - the last of White's generals who is the ruler of goblins. He is the biggest of them all and carries a horn that can summon them. * *'Golem' - a man made of stone who is unable to speak and who is able to mimic all of the heroes' abilities. He is the eighth Calamity * *'The Five Dragons' - five beings of wood, fire, earth, metal, and water that take the form of massive dragons. They are the sixth Calamity. * *'Arthur, The Mad King '- the king of a dead kingdom who became so enraged at no one saving his people he declared war on the world. He is the second Calamity. **'Lancelot the Fierce' - one of the three remaining knights of Arthur's kingdom who is so fast it almost seems like teleportation. **'Mordred the Mad'- Arthur's son and one of his remaining knights who wields a magical sword that destroys people's souls. **'Galahad the Pure' - the last of Arthur's remaining knights who is able to manipulate "holy energy", granting him a number of abilities. *'Ghouls '- a group of people infected with a virus that transforms them into zombie-like monsters that remember nothing of their previous lives. They are the first Calamity. Chapters */Chapter One/ */Chapter Two/ */Chapter Three/ * Author's Notes *This is gonna be a bit of a weird one. The main characters are all users from the wiki and... well, I hope you enjoy it. And if anyone included doesn't want to be a character in it please tell me. *